


Pied Piper

by Penguin_Massacre



Series: Good Omens drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Author doesn't know how to tag this just give it a shot?, Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/Penguin_Massacre
Summary: Crowley was Aziraphale’s pied piper. He blew his pipe and Aziraphale followed suit. Crowley’s pipe gave the most beautiful whistle. A sound so bright it burned Aziraphale’s insides. A sound so beautiful it awoke emotions in Aziraphale he knew shouldn’t be there. A sound so sweet it felt like paradise and punishment at the same time. When Crowley was playing he couldn’t help but be close. And Crowley was endlessly blowing.





	Pied Piper

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe a bit abstract but I wantet to get these feelings out. Pls enjoy and mb leave a comment of what you thought?
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> Also kinda inspired by BTS - Pied Piper

 

 

 

Of all of Aziraphale’s many guilty pleasures, Crowley’s company had to be his biggest. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop. It didn’t matter what he tried to escape, he always came back to him. He got pulled back in again and again. Only a glance of the demon and Aziraphale gravitated back to his side. It had been like this since the moment they met back on the wall of the Garden of Eden.

Crowley was Aziraphale’s pied piper. He blew his pipe and Aziraphale followed suit. Crowley’s pipe gave the most beautiful whistle. A sound so bright it burned Aziraphale’s insides. A sound so beautiful it awoke emotions in Aziraphale he knew shouldn’t be there. A sound so sweet it felt like paradise and punishment at the same time. When Crowley was playing he couldn’t help but be close. And Crowley was endlessly blowing.

Aziraphale knew it on the inside. He knew it with his whole being. It shouldn’t be like that. Things weren’t supposed to be this way. God never planned for an angel to befriend a demon, to fall for a demon. Heaven could never know. Aziraphale knew he should stop it what it was between them. But in the end he couldn’t help what he liked. And he liked Crowley’s company. He liked Crowley. In the beginning he had tried to ignore it. To tune out the oh so sweet sounds of Crowley’s pipe. It didn’t help much so after a while Aziraphale had let the melody wash over him. These days he just closed his eyes and tuned his ears and burned with the intensity that was Crowley’s whistle. If he didn’t know better he would say it felt heavenly.

It was a dangerous game he was playing, Aziraphale knew, but he couldn’t help it. He followed the sound of the pipe. It might’ve been dangerous but it was oh so sweet. He was taken over by Crowley again and again. It had been like this the first moment he heard the sound of Crowley’s whistle. Crowley’s company was like a drug and if Crowley was a drug then Aziraphale was an addict.

Maybe it had been a test all along. Like the fruit from the tree of good and evil. But if so then Aziraphale had failed. He had followed the sweet sound of the pipe that felt so much like salvation. Aziraphale knew that it was anything but. He knew Crowley could be his ruin, would be his ruin. But even so, he would follow the melody that he had known for all those centuries. Crowley had ruined him.

Crowley had ruined him and Aziraphale was sure that the demon didn’t even try. That the demon didn’t mean to. That the demon wasn’t even aware of the intensity in which his melody burned.

Crowley was dangerous. But not in a way a demon was supposed to be dangerous.  
He was dangerous in the way his smile shone genuine for Aziraphale.  
He was dangerous in the way he indulged Aziraphale in his lunches and late night talks.  
He was dangerous in the way that he showed a a demon very unbefitting kindness.  
He was dangerous in the way that he still had goodness in him.  
He was dangerous in the way that his hands were only warm for Aziraphale.  
He was dangerous in the way that him calling Aziraphale angel sounded like a term of endearment.  
He was dangerous in the way that he often put Aziraphale before anything else.  
He was dangerous in the way that he didn’t care for his side or Aziraphale’s side, but THEIR side.  
He was dangerous in the way he wanted to run away with Aziraphale.  
He was dangerous in the way he did everything to stop Armageddon just with the threat of not being spoken to again by Aziraphale.  
He was dangerous in the way that he felt just the way Aziraphale did.  
He was dangerous in the way that he was a temptation but also a promise.

Crowley was ruining Aziraphale. But it was alright. Because in the the end Aziraphale couldn’t live without Crowley. They had existed apart for all of 7 days and next to each other for six thousand years. And even if Aziraphale only realized just how deep Crowley was beneath his skin in the ruins of a church after a demonic miracle that saved his books, it didn’t change the fact that Aziraphale had been gravitating to Crowley’s side since the beginning. And even if Aziraphale hadn’t jumped and drowned in the river that was Crowley yet, he had followed the sound of his pipe out of Hamelin still. It was only a matter of time for Aziraphale to let go completely. Crowley had taken him over. Mind, body and soul. But after everything that had happened Aziraphale couldn’t care less.

 

 

And maybe Crowley was just like Aziraphale. Maybe Aziraphale was Crowley’s pied piper as well.  
It showed in the way Crowley’s smile shone genuine for Aziraphale.  
It showed in the way Crowley indulged Aziraphale in his lunches and late night talks.  
It showed in the way Crowley showed a a demon very unbefitting kindness.  
It showed in the way Crowley still had goodness in him.  
It showed in the way Crowley’s hands were only warm for Aziraphale.  
It showed in the way that Crowley calling Aziraphale angel sounded like a term of endearment.  
It showed in the way that Crowley often put Aziraphale before anything else.  
It showed in the way that Crowley didn’t care for his side or Aziraphale’s side, but THEIR side.  
It showed in the way Crowley wanted to run away with Aziraphale.  
It showed in the way Crowley did everything to stop Armageddon just with the threat of not being spoken to again by Aziraphale.  
It showed in the way that Crowley felt just the way Aziraphale did.  
It showed in the way Crowley was a temptation but also a promise.

But unlike angels demons were prone to giving in to temptations and Crowley had drowned in the river that was Aziraphale the very moment the angel mentioned giving his flaming sword to Adam and Eve Crowley told him.

Aziraphale was ruining Crowley. But it was alright by Crowley. Because in the the end Crowley couldn’t live without Aziraphale. They had existed apart for all of 7 days and next to each other for six thousand years. And Crowley had been gravitating to Aziraphale’s side since the beginning. Aziraphale’s melody was the sweetest Crowley had ever heard and time and time again he tuned his ears and listened and burned with the intensity of it. He had followed the sound of Aziraphale’s pipe out of Hamelin and drowned in the river the day they met. Aziraphale had taken him over. Mind, body and soul. And Crowley told him he couldn’t care less. In fact, he was glad that finally after the (not) end of everything there wasn’t a Crowley and a Aziraphale but a them. That after 6000 years they listened to the sound of each others melody and burned together.

 

 

 


End file.
